


Always Come Back

by misskailei



Category: The Host - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskailei/pseuds/misskailei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2-shot. Melanie and Jared have been arguing about her going to Chicago. Will he stay with her and Jamie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Still Gone

"Melanie! Its not fair!" Jared growled at me. Every word he said just got me angrier and angrier. I should be able to go look for Sharon. I have never been caught on a raid and Im fast. I don't see what the problem is.

"You guys, maybe we should jus-" Jamie said in a voice so soft we barely heard him. He tried to conceal it but I heard the shaking in his voice. I grabbed Jamie by the wrist and sat him down on the couch kneeling on the ground.

"No. Stay here and be quiet!" I hissed at him. I stood back up and Jared gave me an evil look.

"Don't talk to him like that." Jared hissed back. I raised my eyebrows and took a step at him.

"That is MY brother! Not yours!" I yelled at him, but my voice was still rising. I have the say in what goes for Jamie.

"He is my responsibility and I can talk to him how ever I want!" Jared took an angry step at me. With rage burning in his eyes. But also hurt.

"So, all this time, I have been looking out for you two, you think I don't get to have a say in what goes on! I have thought of his as my brother. Hell! Even my own son! And now your saying this! Well fine then Melanie! I won't be in your fucking business anymore!" He roared at me. My jaw dropped as I looked at him dumbfounded. How could he say that!? After I got over my shock I looked over at Jamie. He had tears running down his checks as he looked at both of us. I know he hated it when we fight.

"Yeah Mel, your responsibility. Go fix it." He wasn't yelling anymore. But his voice was so quiet and deadly, it was worse. Some of my rage drained out of me as the now empty space filled with coldness. Fear. I slowly turned my gaze from Jamie to Jared. When I looked into his eyes they burned with fury.

"Im trying!" I scream as loud as I can.

"Im trying to make things safe! IM TRYING!" He looked at me coldly.

"Not hard enough." With that he walked over to the bedroom then moments later came back with a backpack.

"Where do you think your going!" I scream at him. He walks to the door and before he slams so hard it rattles the house, he says "Out." I stand looking at the door, not wanting to believe Jared left. Hoping that he would walk back in and say he's sorry. But he didn't. I finally let the tears that I was holding back fall down my cheeks. Was he going to come back? Before I could answer my own question I felt a pair of small hand encircle my waist. I look down then fall to my knees embracing Jamie. My, Jamie. The one I have responsibility for. That was a lie. He was Jared's too. Jared was like Jamie's Idol, brother, best friend, and dad. How could I say that to him.

"Is he gunna come back?" Jamie asks me as tears fall silently down his small face. I wiped them off his cheeks and looked at him.

"I don't know." I said truthfully. Jared wouldn't just leave us would he? Our Jared? I plant a kiss on his forehead and brush his hair back.

"I love you Jamie." I say "I know." He responds.

"Jared loves you." "I know." He says again. I pull him into an embrace and we stay like that for a little while. Not daring to move. Barely breathing.

"Come on. Lets get to bed." I pick him up and his head stays burrowed in the crook of my neck as I set him down on the bed on Jared's pillow. Jamie always feels important or big stuff when Jared teaches him something or when he gets to use his things. It makes me smile thinking about it.

"What are you smiling about?" Jamie whispers as I lay down next to him and letting him curl into me.

"You. How wonderful you are." He smiles back at me as we lace our fingers together and rubs my arm.

"He'll come back. I know it Mel." Thats the last thing he says before his breathing falls even and soft. I involuntarily stroke his hair and hold him tighter as I peacefully fall into a dreamless sleep. When I awake, I gently push Jamie off me and get up. I get my hopes up as a silently make my way to the kitchen. Jared's still gone. I think as I grip a glass cup and hold on to it so hard until my knuckles turn white. When the cup becomes hot in my hand I send it flying across the room into the wall. I scream in frustration and slide against the wall and on the floor landing on the glass. I feel around on the ground for a piece off glass. Once I find a larger piece I grip in my hand not wanting to let go. Something wet and warm slides down my hand and it takes me a moment to realize its blood.

"Mel?" Jamie asks in a whisper. God. This is probably worse to see for him than the fight last night. He starts to walk to me but I snap at him.

"Jamie get out! Just go lay down or do something! Just let me breath right now!" He stays perfectly still for a moment before he starts to slowly walk out of the kitchen.

"Jamie I'm sor-" but I get cut off by the sound of the bedroom door slamming. Damn it! I always send away the people I care about. First Jared now Jamie. What am I doing. I get up slowly and start to pick up the glass. The one piece cut me pretty deep and now its dripping again. I pull a rag out of the drawer and wrap it around my hand. Jared once taught me how to wrap a wound. After I finally get my hand wrapped after three tries I pick the rest of the glass up then get a towel and start to mop up the blood. But I get stopped mid way by the front door opening. Jared! I spring up off the ground and race to the door. I see a Jared standing in the doorway with a little dirt on his face. I sprint as fast as I can to him and when i get close enough, he picks me up and spends me around. When I land back on my feet I push my lips to his and let the fire run through my body. I lean into him and hear the click of the bedroom door open.

"Jared!" I hear Jamie scream. He runs to Jared and then Jared picks him up holding him in an embrace.

"I knew you would come back." I heard him whisper. "Of course." Jared replies. Then, still holding Jamie, he opens his other arm and embraces me in our circle. "I'll always come back."


	2. Really Back

I bolt up in bed and feel sweat all over me. I use my hand to push me up, off the bed but as soon as I do it I let out a small scream. I look down at my hand and see a bloody bandage wrapped around my hand.

"You passed out from blood loss last night after you cut your self on the glass." I hear Jamie whisper. I whip my head around and I can barely make out his frame in the dark. He's laying on his side, a distance away from me.

"Probably shouldn't put much pressure on your hand." He said, flipping to his other side.

"Im… I'm sorry Jamie…. d-did Jared come back?" I ask with hope, creeping into my voice. Jamie sighs then says, "Yeah, he came back. He didn't say much. Just told me to wrap your hand then he carried you to bed. He told me to go to bed and make sure you slept then went out to the couch. Jared's pretty mad Mel.." I lowered my head. Of course Jared was going to be mad. Probably furious. I feel something wet and cold drip down my cheek and then slide off and onto the blanket. I furiously wipe away the tears and stand up.

"Mel, where you going?" Jamie asks.

"Its okay, I'm going to go talk to Jared and I'll be back."

"Mel-" "It will be okay. Just stay here Jamie. Okay?"

"Okay." He responds. I walk over to the door and freeze for a moment. What was I going to tell Jared? What if he started yelling and left again? I took in a deep breath and gripped the freezing door knob and turn it slowly. I take small, quiet, and slow steps and walked over to the couches. Jared looked so peaceful in his sleep but I know once I wake him thats all going to vanish. I got down on my knees and lightly shook his shoulder. He hardly even moved so I shook him again and a little harder.

"What?" He murmured. Now what do I say?

"Jared?" He opened his eyes quickly and sat up.

"Melanie, go back to sleep." He almost whispered.

"No. We need to talk ab-"

"There is nothing we need to talk about right now Melanie. Okay? Just go back to fucking sleep." His voice raised slightly and he had rage in his eyes.

"What the hell did I do? Huh? Your the one who just walked out!" I responded at him. I probably should of just gone back to sleep but now I was heated.

"Fuck all of this Mel! This whole plan to find some long lost cousin?! You can't just go wandering off! You can't just leave your brother! You can't just leave me!" He half growled half yelled. I quickly tried to stand up but Jared grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down harshly and he sat up straighter.

"Mel I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, baby I'm sorry." he whispers in my ear.

"Yes you did. Im sorry. I didn't think of you or Jamie." I let the tears I was holding back fall silently down my cheeks. Why didn't I think of what this would do to them. He pulls me into his chest and wipes the tears away then strokes my hair.

"Baby what happened to your hand?" he ask me in a whisper. Shit. What was I going to tell him.

"A glass broke and I cut my hand." I say, noticing my voice getting higher.

"Liar." he whispers. "So how does glass just brake?" he asks me.

"When it gets thrown across the room." I feel him smiling as he presses his lips to my forehead.

"You should go back to sleep babe. Its 2am." Jared says pushing me up.

"Are you coming?" I ask with hope creeping back in my voice. I stand up and grab his hands, trying to pull him up. He rolls his eyes and follows me back to the bedroom. Jamie is still asleep on the edge of the bed so I pull Jared onto the other side. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close. I sigh and close my eyes.

"Welcome back bro." Jamie whispers

 


End file.
